Rumpelstiltskin
"Rumpelstiltskin" is episode 26 of the first season of Super Why! It first aired in 2008. Plot Princess Pea's father is busy, busy, busy with no time to help her tie up her skates. The Super Readers use their literacy powers to visit another Princess whose funny little helper, Rumpelstiltskin, is far too busy to help her spin straw into gold. Summary Whyatt gets a call from Princess Pea and he heads to the Pea castle to see her. Upon arriving, he sees his friend trying to get her father's attention so that he'll tie her skates, but he is too busy gathering everything for dinner. But Princess Pea doesn't know how to tie her skates on her own and she really wants to start skating. He promises to help her soon, but Princess Pea gets tired of waiting and Whyatt calls the others, deeming this to be a super big problem. They all rush to the Book Club! Inside Whyatt loads the super computer and Princess Pea states her problem: She can't tie her skates and her dad's too busy to help her. She has no clue what to do! With that in mind, she then uses her magic to locate the book they need to enter, "Rumpelstiltskin". After learning that they need five letters, the group of children transform and fly into the book! Coming to a very grassy land with many castle pieces and flags decorating a long pathway until they eventually reach a gold decorated courtyard. Whyatt then begins to read a few sentences. "A man named Rumpelstiltskin worked for a princess. The Princess asked Rumpelstiltskin to spin straw of gold. Rumpelstiltskin was too busy getting ready for the Golden tea party." Princess Pea then comments on how she's in the same situation and they decide to talk to the Princess first to see what she does about the straw. As they enter, Princess explains how she is preparing for the gold tea party, then asks where Rumpelstiltskin is, as she cannot make the gold straw herself. He soon returns with the straw and begins to spin it. But upon running out the Princess begins to demand more and more! ...Until the spinning wheel suddenly breaks! Princess begins to panic until Alpha Pig mentions he can fix it and he quickly makes his wooden alphabet letters, then asks the viewers to spell S-P-I-N, which will restore and fix the wheel to make it spin again. Princess thanks Alpha Pig as Rumpelstiltskin returns with more straw and she walks away. Super Why then notices the super letters N, and A. He then adds them into the Super Duper Computer before going to meet with the others. Princess then mentions that she wants even more gold decorations. Though pretty tired, Rumpelstiltskin complies to her wishes and princess tells him that wants something made of gold to wear on her head. Rumpelstiltskin then ends up falling asleep while on the spinning wheel! Alpha Pig tries to wake him up but it doesn't work and Princess panics again until Wonder Red decides she'll help and takes out the word BAT. She then removes the B, so that only AT remains. She then sings a few words, then places the word Bat into the spinning wheel to form a golden bat. Princess isn't happy at all, though Red thought it was pretty cute and Princess runs away when the bat givess chase! Wonder Red tries the word "HAT" next, which forms a gold princess hat for Princess to wear! Rumpelstiltskin falls into a pile of hay, knocking out the super letter L. After Super Why adds it to the Super Duper computer, it's then Rumpelstiltskin suddenly awakens. He apologizes, then runs off to get the Princess' tea. This makes Princess begin to get very upset upon noticing she doesn't have too much time left and she can't wait forever, nor can she make it herself. Red suggests that instead of waiting, why not try it herself? But Princess starts crying instead, as she still tells them she can't make it on her own, then informs them this is how her story goes and they look at the sentence below them. Super Why decides its his turn and uses his why writer to remove the word Cries. He then lists the alternate choices: Sings, Eats, and Tries. He asks the viewer which word rhymes with Cries, which is Tries and he places it into the sentence. So now it reads "The Princess tries at the spinning wheel". Smiling then, the Princess recalls the rhyme Rumpelstiltskin would sing or recite everytime he would spin and make the gold. So she tries to make it, and it works! Taking the gold balloons, the happy Princess runs into the party room to put them up, just as her friends arrive. They all love the decorations and Super Why sees the final two super letters: E, and R. Before the group leaves, they all have a quick cup of tea and say Goodbye to Princess and her friends. Upon arrival, Whyatt uploads the newly required letters onto the computer in order to solve the problem. The Answer is.... LEARN! Whyatt then asks why this is the answer to the problem and Red explains that when Rumpelstiltskin couldn't make the gold for the Princess she had to learn it herself. So everyone goes back to Princess Pea's and she tries to tie her skates by herself, with Red giving her advice about which directions to pull the strings in. Princess Pea does it! She learned how to tie her skates! Just then her dad comes by, ready to help but he sees that Princess Pea managed to do it on her own! He is very proud of his daughter and the two girls skate off as Whyatt deems to the day to be saved! Quotes I'll help you in a minute, but right now I am very busy making lunch. Trivia Goofs *In the second story strip, notice Rumpelstiltskin's position changes within two seconds. Right before Super Why begins to read it. Gallery Golden.png Princess Sewing.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Princess Pea Eps Category:Crying